<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dump &amp; Chase: a Mood Board by tck489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516782">Dump &amp; Chase: a Mood Board</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tck489/pseuds/tck489'>tck489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tck489/pseuds/tck489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mood board for the hockey AU that I'm never going to write</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dump &amp; Chase: a Mood Board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/xCPkJ1x"></a>
  
</p><p>Erik Lehnsherr was once a highly touted prospect drafted in the first round of the NHL draft by the LA Kings. But for reasons that are clouded in a shroud of mystery, he never signed his entry level contract with them. If you listen to the industry rumours, it was a difficult negotiation headed by his youth coach and then-agent Sebastian Shaw. Those years left Erik with a reputation as a difficult player to work with and without any further NHL offers, but was there something more that kept him playing in Germany? The tight lipped playmaking sniper would only ever greet questions with a “No comment,” or if you were lucky he’d tell you it was for “personal reasons”.</p><p>So the talent that was Erik Lehnsherr continued to play in Germany, where he racked up points setting new DEL records not just in scoring, but also PIMS due to his uncontrolled emotional style of play. To most of North America, Lehnsherr was just a draft bust and a selfish player. But every season NHL scouts would come looking for prospects and come back with stories about Lehnsherr’s brilliant playmaking, how his talents were being squandered on the Kölner Haie. Now in his late 20s, remaining a player of intrigue, but with his on ice attitude issues and past contract issues keeping serious suitors at bay, Erik negotiates his own modest contract with a new expansion team ready to take a chance on him and bring him over from Germany. The Hartford Mutants are a fledgling market in need of some wins or at least some headlines after three seasons of mediocrity. It’s now or never if Erik’s ever going to make it in the show, but with his former agent feeling slighted, details and rumours of Erik’s private life start emerging at a time when he really doesn’t need the distraction.</p><p>Meanwhile, Charles Xavier — a goaltender that developed through US college system — brings new meaning to cerebral player. After being drafted, there was no chance Charles was going to be enticed away from school —he was always going to finish his Harvard degree before turning pro, having forever held hockey and academics to equal importance in his life. After completing his BSc and thesis in genetics with honours from an Ivy League school, he spent the last year with the team’s AHL affiliate getting his seasoning. His hockey smarts are no less than his book smarts: Charles is rarely beaten on breakaways, always able to read the moves of the attacker. This year he’s poised to be the starting goalie for the team, and while no one has ever questioned his commitment, if he doesn’t make the roster out of camp this season, could Charles walk away from his pro career already? He’s been recruited for a combined Masters/PhD program at Oxford on his academic merit and has to make a decision which career goals to chase.</p><p>Their two paths cross at training camp for the team when they are assigned lockers next to one another. Erik, the quiet and brooding serious type, is initially pleased to be next to a goaltender because they typically keep to themselves, but Xavier is a different kind of singular and is the life of the locker room. Even worse, he won’t leave Erik alone, no matter how often they butt heads during drills. Could Erik be falling under his charm too? Stupid goalie with his stupid opinions and his stupid blue eyes.</p><p>The organization has high hopes for the two players to lead the team to the playoff promise land, but with bad actors coming out of the past to interfere with Erik’s career, Charles dealing with his own demons, and the two of them antagonizing each other can the Hartford Mutants actually put together a winning season?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>